Meet the Band
by CSI-now-and-4-ever
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Stage. Now that one secret has been revealed, what other secrets could possibly come out? Will some people be the same after this crazy night?


I do not own CSI, NCIS or Bones. Nor do i own the song Stand In The Rain by Superchick. Please do not sue! Warning: may be Femslash

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

The team was sitting down at their tables where a few people were developing crushes on some of the girls up there. People were chit chatting with each other. Jenny went over and sat beside Catherine and said, "You seem to have feelings for one of the girls up there." Catherine sighed for she thought she hid it pretty well, "Yes I do and I have no idea what to do about it." Jenny sighed as well and responded, "Neither do I," Catherine whipped her head to look at Jenny and she said, "You have feelings for one of them as well yes?" Jenny just nodded her head with a small smile graced upon her lips. Kate came over to them and said, "I too have feelings for one of the girls. I just hope we don't have it for the same girl." The other two women nodded their heads in agreement, for that would for sure cause a major disaster. Booth was over talking to Nick, Warrick, Greg, Tony, and McGee. Greg said, "Can you believe how awesome they are? I mean, it is just plain hot!" The guys all laughed at him and Nick said, "Yes I do have to agree with you my man." Brass, Grissom, and Gibbs were all talking over at a different part of the table, all of them knowing that there was no chance for them even if they had feelings for the girls.

Up on stage the girls were talking about which song they should sing. They were debating on whether to play Stand in the Rain or Unwritten. They wanted to play Stand in the Rain because it was a life song for all of them. But yet Unwritten seemed tempting because it reminded them of love that some felt they wouldn't get, but all would need a mic. Finally they decided and got back into their positions but left the lights on this time. Sara nodded up to the owner telling him to go crazy with the lights and do it with emotion.

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

The lights went around them in light blues and yellows. The crowd was amazed at the color scheme as well as the lyrics for it was a song none of them had heard. The group at the table was sitting listening to the lyrics. All were contemplating how the song went with each of the girls up on stage.

Up on stage, the girls were a bit nervous since this was their first time playing this song in front of a crowd. The song was amazing to them and each lyric seemed to have come from a different person. They were all anticipating the response from the crowd, hoping that it would be good.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

The chorus went by great and the girls were not nervous anymore about the reaction. People were gathering by the front of the stage and going crazy. Tony, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Booth, and Kate all went down to the front. The people were jumping around down there and going absolutely crazy. The other people left at the table were laughing at the behavior of their colleagues. Catherine said to them all, "If anyone asks, we don't know them." The others laughed as they agreed

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

Sara walked to the front of the stage as she sang the second verse. She sang with passion and attitude. Ziva and Abby each moved around on the stage as Brennan stayed back and rocked with Sophia. The people at the table were now standing up so they could see better and watch their teams. The people up front were yelling and banging their heads around. To them, it felt like a real concert and they were calling and texting friends to come down and listen.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

By this time the place was packed full of people. The workers were busy getting drinks to people that were flooding in and going to the front of the stage. The girls were amazed at how much people were coming in. The front was so crowded that people had to squeeze through. The girls on stage were trying not to laugh at the behavior of the younger co-workers down front. On an all instrument part Sara took a risk and decided to crowd surf. She jumped off the stage and onto the crowd, which immediately caught her. People were so happy and excited when she did that but her band was worried at first until they found how much of a hit it was with the people. When Sara got back to the stage it was time for her part.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

At the end of Sara's part she went back and jumped around with her friends on stage. The ending was all about the guitar so Ziva and Abby both walked up front and went wild with their guitar, making the crowd go wild. At the end of the song people were cheering loudly and the girls came up front again. The crowd was chanting "One More! One More!" The girls looked at each and knew what their answer had to be. Sophia took the mic and said, "You guys want one more?" The crowd cheered loudly but Sophia said again, "I said, you guys want one more?" The yell was louder this time making all five girls laugh as Brennan took the mic, "Well we can give you one more but we need five to ten minutes to freshen up. Meanwhile, why don't you all give a big round of applause to Ben, the owner of Ben's Bar!" People went crazy with yelling and jumping around as Ben smiled and waved at them all. Abby took the mic, "Go ahead and get refreshments while we do the same, see you soon!" The girls all left the stage to go to the back where they found a room to put some of their stuff.

People rushed to the bar to get drinks as the team members walked back to their table. Nick said, "Man it's getting hot in here isn't it?" The others all nodded their heads as Kate said, "Some of you stay here while we go out and get some fresh air. Then we will do the same for you." They all agreed so Nick, Warrick, Greg, Booth, Tony, and McGee all went out to get some air as Kate, Jenny, Catherine, Brass, Grissom, and Gibbs stayed behind. Catherine asked the group, "So what do you think they will play next?" Kate answered, "I honestly have no idea, but I guess we will just have to wait and see."

* * *

Please review! i can take hate if u hate it or love if you love it! thanks!


End file.
